Tribal Survival
by XxDr.McCoyxX
Summary: Four tribes, one deceased, all at war. What can six Minecrafters and a lost human do? Read and find out! Rated T. Just in case :3
1. Prologue

**Please R&R! PLEASE!**

Prologue

There had always been four tribes, the Water Tribe, the Air Tribe, the Earth Tribe, and the Animal Tribe. These four cultures used to live in harmony, until that fateful night when some lost soul from the "extinct" tribe, the Night Tribe. They were full of hate and spite.

This soul cast a devilish curse upon them, only to be stopped when the chosen ones were born.

A female from the Animal Tribe, male twins from the Water Tribe, a young woman from the Air Tribe, and finally a young boy from the Earth Tribe.

Their names were Inu, Hikaru and Karou, Haruhi, and Yuki. Inu, being a female from the Animal Tribe carried a wolf tail, along with pointed ears. Hikaru and Karou both had the astounding fish tails between their legs, along with webbed fingers. Hikaru's tail was a rusty orange, while Karou's was a more vibrant orange. Haruhi, coming from the flying Air Tribe, had huge white, feathery wings. Although, hers are tinted crimson. Yuki was a normal looking boy, but not on the inside. Because of where his Tribe lived, their lungs took in Carbon-Dioxide, and they give out Carbon-Dioxide.

They all lived peacefully in their block-world, until the accursed one swooped upon them. He was swift and agile, enough so to get past the tribe guards, and to the "square space", so the curse could flow freely. Rage, mistrust, and dishonor fell upon the land, the light in sky that is the sun ceasing to rise anymore.

Back on the wondrous place called Earth, a young girl inhabited a small apartment with her mom and dad. She was just about to open Minecraft to play, and that is where our story begins...

**Howdy. My first Minecraft FF! Can you believe that "Minecraft" wasn't a word on Microsoft Word? Oh well.**

**Now, like the title says, this is a Prologue. So, that ALSO means that the actual chapters will be longer.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Never gonna do THAT again, that's for sure.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Outside of Minecraftia

Chapter One: Outside of Minecraftia

It was a warm day as the crows carked in the trees, the bees buzzed along, and ants shuffled around for food. Inside a small cozy hazel house lived a family of three. Their names were, Diena, the mom, Louis, the dad, and their daughter Sierra. The warm scent of pancakes wafted through the house as a brown-haired girl woke up. Her misty blue and green eyes fluttered open and her soft brown hair was tangled. A long yawn escaped her lips and she stretched. Her green pajama's stretched to her every movement. On this very day, she was turning 13. This was Diena and Louis' daughter, Sierra. She slipped her feet into two fuzzy dog slippers from Christmas and walked up the stairs.

Her parents smiled as they both yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

Sierra smiled back, and responded, "Thanks. Although," she paused in midsentence to stretch, "I was hoping for a bit more of a sleep in." The clock read 8:30 A.M.

"Yeah, well, your birthday's only once a year!" Her mom shouted jokingly. Her dad nodded.

Sierra smiled and sighed, sitting down at the black wooden table. Her mom came out and put down a plate for everyone. She put the pancakes on the table for choosing and poured Sierra a glass of milk, grabbing two cups of coffee for herself and Louis.

"Sooooooo, Whatcha get me?" Sierra asked jokingly. She had already gotten books and games from holidays.

Her mother and father looked towards and her dad announced, "We bought you Minecraft!"

Sierra's face lit up like a Christmas light as she hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled happily.

Her mother and father smiled and her dad chuckled. The doorbell ringed and her mom smiled and answered the door. It was Sierra's sister! She had short blonde hair and green eyes. They stood out against her pale skin well, unlike Sierra's soft blue eyes and pale skin. Her name was Kaliegh. Kaliegh ran up the stairs and walked over to Sierra and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday," she chuckled. The teenager took a small black box from her blue hoodie and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a green pearl with two black rings circling around it like the International Dateline and Equator. The pearl and hoops were connected to a long silver chain.

Sierra gasped, "It's beautiful..."

Kaliegh proceeded to put the necklace around her neck. She sat down next to her younger sister and they chatted until it was time to eat. After the pancakes and surprise apple pie dessert, Kaliegh left and Sierra raced into her room to play Minecraft. She booted up her black laptop, also from Christmas, and logged into Minecraft. The next moment she was in first person mode in a blocky universe.

She knew what to do. First, she dug an indent in the earth and harvested some wood from trees. She made a Workbench, and then crafted a wooden pickaxe. Sierra jumped and ran towards the nearest vain of coal. She collected about 15 pieces.

Back at the indent, she made 24 torches and put them up around and inside of the indent. The top then got covered up with dirt as the sun finally set.

Before she could enter the stronghold, a hissing noise came at her back. Sierra's avatar whipped around to see a rectangle shaped creature. Drat... A Creeper. She slashed it with her pickaxe and dug a two square hole in the ground. The green creature fell in and was stationary. The minecrafter fell into the large hole and sealed up the entrance.

Day came and she jumped out, to come face to face with a tall black creature with beautiful violet eyes. She knew not to, but... Sierra looked straight into its eyes.

Surprisingly, al that happened was a message popping up in the chat section. It was laid out like this:

Enderman: You can read this, correct?

She responded.

You: Y-yes.

The Enderman nodded and teleported away. Sierra shrugged and continued to walk to her mine.

She crafted a stone pickaxe and mined some iron. It wasn't enough to build with, but it was getting somewhere. She found some Obsidian and Lava, a sure sign that Diamonds were near. But, without an iron pickaxe she couldn't do anything about it.

Sierra trekked out of the mine and found a cow wandering around. She slashed a few times at it with her pickaxe, making it break.

The black and white beast left behind some delicious beef. She snatched it and ran towards the dent.

Quickly crafting a furnace, Sierra cooked the savory beef.

Night fell, and a not knowing Sierra wandered out and... Got lost.

She panicked and almost ran off a cliff.

She stopped just in time and turned around to see the same Enderman. Then the chat bar once again came up.

Enderman: I have thought about our small conversation earlier.

You: I could guess.

Enderman: Now, don't be like that. You're lucky I'm letting you live.

You: Uhhh...

Enderman: Anyway, I'm going to do something. You might feel a slight tug.

You: What do you me-

She was cut off before she could finish typing. Her necklace floated and shot towards the computer screen and Sierra felt herself fading to black. The last thing she saw was a blocky universe, before it all went blank.


End file.
